


True Love

by CTippy



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A Tahani/Eleanor fanvid. Song: True Love by P!nk.





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I've low-key shipped these two almost immediately. I am aware they probably won't ever become a thing, but I still like their friendship and chemistry. I don't usually use super popular songs but I thought this one was a good fit and it also gave me the chance to play a bit with the editing, though the result is not really much. I hope you like it. :)

  
  


[Like and/or reblog on Tumblr](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/182421993637/i-really-hate-you-so-much-i-think-it-must-be) - Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-fX8AtJN6UE) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel[  
](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/177840504517/i-cant-get-you-out-of-my-mind-i-solemnly-swear)Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KiaraMeta) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)


End file.
